Entre les murs d'une bibliothèque
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: La bibliothèque de Louis XVI avait été le témoin de bien des gages d'amour entre le roi de France et sa femme.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est l'oeuvre de Riyoko Ikeda, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La bibliothèque de Louis XVI avait été le témoin de bien des gages d'amour entre le roi de France et sa femme.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°47 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum, un passage obligé dans une bibliothèque, insérer les mots « pomme de terre », « scolaire », « liberté », « invitation » et « voyage ».

**Entre les murs d'une bibliothèque**

\- Où est le roi? Demanda Marie-Antoinette à une de ses dames

\- Dans sa bibliothèque, Majesté.

La réponse n'étonna guère la reine de France. Louis avait toujours été un homme aimant l'étude, bien plus scolaire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et il était sans doute l'homme le plus bon qu'elle avait connu, au point qu'elle le mettait à égalité avec son cher Fersen dans ce domaine. Elle pouvait encore ressentir son trouble quand Louis avait prononcé quelques mots, des années auparavant, des mots qui résonnaient encore en elle aujourd'hui, la crise alors passée.

Fersen venait de partir pour les Amériques, alors que la guerre d'indépendance faisait rage, une guerre que la France finançait.

Au nom de la politique, c'était pour faire enrager l'Angleterre, lui faire perdre de sa puissance.

Au fond du coeur du roi, c'était parce qu'il comprenait, en partie, ce désir de plus grande liberté.

La jeune reine avait été alors mue d'une frénésie de lecture, des livres de voyage qui parlaient des futurs Etats-Unis, des livres d'histoire sur la colonisation des lieux par Isabelle et Ferdinand, les rois catholiques. Un jour, elle reçut une invitation de son époux, qui lui demandait de le rejoindre dans sa bibliothèque personnelle.

\- Marie, entrez ma chère! L'avait-il accueillie, se levant aussitôt, pour lui tirer une chaise.

Sur la table, il y avait des cartes, des plans de bataille, tout sur ces terres étrangères lesquelles son cher suédois se battait. Louis avait alors entrepris de lui expliquer les mouvements des troupes de Fersen, la topographie des lieux, il lui avait même fait quelques croquis afin qu'elle puisse s'imaginer les paysages, les uniformes, les camps. A la fin de son exposé, son royal époux l'avait regardée, un sourire tout aussi tendre que triste aux lèvres et lui avait dit :

\- Le comte de Fersen survivra à cette guerre. Il vous reviendra. N'en doutez jamais.

Marie-Antoinette n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Elle n'avait pu que pleurer, laissant son mari la bercer, sécher ses yeux et demander aux pâtissiers de la cour de lui faire un de ses gâteaux préférés, avec une bonne tasse de chocolat pour la revigorer. Louis n'était pas idiot. La jeune femme ignorait s'il avait deviné ses sentiments amoureux pour le bel étranger, mais il savait qu'une amitié sincère et forte s'était liée entre eux. Cela lui suffisait pour faire fi des ragots comme quoi ils étaient amants. Ce qui n'était qu'une rumeur. Fersen et elle n'avaient jamais été physiquement intimes. Louis n'y prêtait pas attention parce qu'il lui faisait confiance.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Bien souvent, la jeune souveraine se disait qu'elle ne méritait pas cet homme.

\- Marie, quelle bonne surprise ! S'écria Louis en la voyant arriver, ce qui la tira de ses pensées. Je ne vous attendais point ! Venez, ne restez pas debout !

L'homme avait un sourire d'enfant qui illuminait son visage, ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation.

\- Je viens de faire une rencontre qui aidera sans doute les français à surmonter les disettes ! Avoua-t-il

\- Face à votre engouement, vous me voyez presque toute acquise. Lui répondit-elle. Mais parlez-moi donc de cet homme !

\- Il s'agit de Monsieur Parmentier ! Il désire cultiver la pomme de terre.

\- La pomme de terre ?

Marie-Antoinette leva un sourcil.

\- Voulez-vous dire cette tubercule que l'on donne aux cochons ?

\- Les prisonniers en mangent et ne s'en trouvent pas malades ! D'ailleurs, je l'ai goûtée.

\- Vous avez goûté à un mets d'animal ?!

\- J'ignore ce qui a poussé nos voisins germaniques à condamner cette plante au rang de nourriture pour le bétail. Mais en plus d'être douce au palet, la pomme de terre rassasie. Pensez ma chère, si jamais le blé venait à manquer, la pomme de terre se cultive facilement, relativement vite, en nombre. Les plus pauvres ne pouvant se payer du pain pourraient tout de même manger à leur faim. Il faut que le projet de Monsieur Parmentier aboutisse. Cela soulagerait bien des maux.

La reine sourit.

\- Je vous reconnais bien là, Louis. Soit, je vous soutiens dans votre action. Si Monsieur Parmentier vient à la cour, je le recevrai avec plaisir en plus des honneurs. Mais, quelle est cette ravissante fleur, dessinée sur votre livre ?

\- La fleur de la pomme de terre.

\- Elle est si délicate ! Il faudra que Monsieur Parmentier nous en fasse parvenir. J'en mettrai dans mes coiffures. Etant la femme la plus regardée de France, j'espère que cela changera les mentalités.

\- Vous êtes merveilleuse ! Mais je vous présente mes excuses, vous me rendiez visite et je ne vous parle que de moi ! Dites-moi, que vouliez-vous me dire ?

Elle eut un léger gloussement.

\- Sire, je voulais vous dire que j'ai encore une fois à me plaindre de l'un de vos sujets, qui me frappe dans le ventre.

Après un moment de confusion, une vague de joie saisit le roi alors qu'il enlaça son épouse.

\- Je prie le ciel de nous accorder une seconde fille, une fille qui vous ressemble en tout point ! Confessa-t-il en lui baisant les mains.

Le 24 août 1786, Antoine Augustin Parmentier était reçu à Versailles, offrant au roi et à la reine un bouquet de fleurs de pomme de terre. Louis XVI en mis une à son jabot, Marie-Antoinette en agrémenta sa coiffure.

Dans un landau, non loin d'eux, une petite Sophie Béatrice, née un mois plus tôt, dormait paisiblement.**  
**

**FIN**


End file.
